


Escape the Night Hunger Games

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [8]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Escape the Night Fanon, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Based on a Series of YouTube Videos, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, Fan Characters, Gen, Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Obscure Characters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Ship Tease, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), fan faves will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: 24/36/48 Escape the Night characters are reaped into the Hunger Games using the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator.Who will win and who will fall? Find out when you burn the wall...not. You actually find out when you click into the story yourself.WARNING for possible OOC-ness and major character death.MANY FAN FAVES WILL DIE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.Disclaimer: I own nothing, punks.Petition for a second round of Fandom Games is available! Sign the petition by leaving a comment on the latest chapter!





	1. Round 1 - YouTubers, Helpers and Select Fan Faves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canyoufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=canyoufeelthemagictonight).



> Please note that only Round 1 is posted on FFN.  
> Oh, and yes, you can go to the Hunger Games Sim Drinking Game page on TV Tropes and have a variant of that little drinking game while you read this fic. (I might add its own Drinking Game later in this fic, just for fun.) Link here: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/DrinkingGame/HungerGamesSimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Jetpack Girl isn't here. I forgot about her for a moment...  
> P.S. This was written almost a year ago, so forgive me.

_**The Escape the Night Hunger Games** _

**Settings**

Default for Events

36 Tributes (3 per District)

**Note 1: Involves Characters From Seasons One to Three – YouTubers and Helpers (Some to Certain Extent…)**

**Note 2: Characters may be OOC.**

**Note 3: My Apologies to the Deaths and Betrayals.**

**Note 4: This Makes Use of the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator.**

**Note 5: All and Any Ships that Sprout from This are Completely Unintended.**

* * *

**The Reaping**

_District 1: the Season One Gryffindors_

Shane

Tim

Lele

_District 2: Wassabi Trio_

Alex

Lauren

Roi

_District 3: Single-Season Team Panties Members and a Fan Fave_

JC

Colleen

Blueberry

_District 4: EtN/FotLDS1 Team Triple-J_

Joey

Justine

Jesse

_District 5: Season Three Trio_

Manny

Nikita

Ro

_District 6: We-Are-Helpful_

Eva

Safiya

MatPat

_District 7: Season Two Fan Faves_

Riley

Sampson

Pepito

_District 8: Best Girl Friends_

Gabbie

Tana

Liza

_District 9: Not-So-Helpful Girls_

Sierra

Teala

Andrea B

_District 10: The Official Helpers_

Alison

Mortimer

Calliope

_District 11: Hated by Half the Fandom_

DeStorm

Matt

Glozell

_District 12: Survivors Whose Status is Questionable_

Andrea R

Tyler

Oli

* * *

**Bloodbath**

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 _Teala_ grabs a jar of fishing bait while _Sampson_ gets fishing gear.

 _Liza_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Shane_ grabs a jar of fishing bait while _JC_ gets fishing gear.

 _Manny_ takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

 _Riley_ finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.

 _Sierra_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Tyler_ grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

 _Matt_ grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

 _Nikita_ sets _Calliope_ on fire with a molotov.

 _Alex_ , _Tim_ , _Roi_ , and _Joey_ share everything they gathered before running.

 _Justine_ stays at the cornucopia for resources.

 _Jesse_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Oli_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Colleen_ , _Tana_ , _Lauren_ , and _Eva_ share everything they gathered before running.

 _Blueberry_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Ro_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Andrea R_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Pepito_ sets _DeStorm_ on fire with a molotov.

 _Safiya_ runs away with a lighter and some rope.

 _MatPat_ breaks _Andrea B_ 's nose for a basket of bread.

 _Glozell_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Alison_ clutches a first aid kit and runs away.

 _Gabbie_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Mortimer_ stabs _Lele_ in the back with a trident.

**Day One**

_JC_ defeats _Ro_ in a fight, but spares her life.

 _Jesse_ scares _Glozell_ off.

 _Nikita_ questions her sanity.

 _Joey_ thinks about home.

 _Mortimer_ , _MatPat_ , _Andrea R_ , and _Tyler_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Colleen_ makes a slingshot.

 _Oli_ diverts _Eva_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Andrea B_ collects fruit from a tree.

 _Pepito_ , _Justine_ , and _Manny_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Gabbie_ , _Tim_ , _Roi_ , _Sierra_ , and _Blueberry_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Liza_ stabs _Sampson_ with a tree branch.

 _Riley_ , _Alex_ , and _Matt_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Alison_ severely injures _Safiya_ and leaves her to die.

 _Teala_ scares _Shane_ off.

 _Lauren_ makes a wooden spear.

 _Tana_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Calliope_

District 10

_DeStorm_

District 11

_Lele_

District 1

_Sampson_

District 7

_Safiya_

District 6

* * *

**Night One**

_Glozell_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Oli_ thinks about home.

 _Justine_ starts a fire.

 _Alex_ thinks about winning.

 _Liza_ and _Gabbie_ sleep in shifts.

 _Shane_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Teala_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Nikita_ tries to treat her infection.

 _Alison_ destroys _Tana_ 's supplies while she is asleep.

 _Manny_ is awoken by nightmares.

 _Mortimer_ lets _Roi_ into his shelter.

 _Ro_ cries herself to sleep.

 _Eva_ passes out from exhaustion.

 _Riley_ quietly hums.

 _Colleen_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Andrea R_ looks at the night sky.

 _Lauren_ thinks about home.

 _Tim_ passes out from exhaustion.

 _Blueberry_ , _Jesse_ , and _Tyler_ sleep in shifts.

 _Matt_ loses sight of where he is.

 _Joey_ climbs a tree to rest.

 _Andrea B_ repeatedly stabs _JC_ to death with sais.

 _MatPat_ , _Pepito_ , and _Sierra_ sleep in shifts.

**Day Two**

_Liza_ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 _Andrea R_ sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 _MatPat_ and _Andrea B_ work together for the day.

 _Gabbie_ fishes.

 _Justine_ searches for a water source.

 _Jesse_ poisons _Pepito_ 's drink. He drinks it and dies.

 _Sierra_ cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

 _Joey_ explores the arena.

 _Alex_ scares _Glozell_ off.

 _Ro_ tries to spear fish with a trident.

 _Lauren_ searches for a water source.

 _Roi_ questions his sanity.

 _Tyler_ travels to higher ground.

 _Mortimer_ scares _Alison_ off.

 _Oli_ severely slices _Nikita_ with a sword.

 _Teala_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Colleen_ practices her archery.

 _Blueberry_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Matt_ questions his sanity.

 _Eva_ picks flowers.

 _Tana_ overhears _Shane_ and _Tim_ talking in the distance.

 _Riley_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Manny_ makes a slingshot.

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_JC_

District 3

_Pepito_

District 7

_Sierra_

District 9

_Nikita_

District 5

* * *

**Night Two**

_Jesse_ loses sight of where he is.

 _Liza_ , _Blueberry_ , and _Manny_ track down and kill _Teala_.

 _Eva_ defeats _Riley_ in a fight, but spares her life.

 _Andrea R_ lets _Ro_ into her shelter.

 _Shane_ passes out from exhaustion.

 _Alex_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Glozell_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Andrea B_ is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

 _Tyler_ , _Colleen_ , and _Lauren_ track down and kill _Tim_.

 _Tana_ , _Oli_ , _Alison_ , and _Mortimer_ sleep in shifts.

 _Roi_ tries to sing himself to sleep.

 _Justine_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Matt_ convinces _Joey_ to snuggle with him.

 _Gabbie_ goes to sleep.

 _MatPat_ quietly hums.

**Day Three**

_Colleen_ diverts _Andrea R_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Eva_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Gabbie_ searches for firewood.

 _Liza_ hunts for other tributes.

 _Riley_ collects fruit from a tree.

 _Tyler_ attacks _Shane_ , but he manages to escape.

 _Justine_ steals from _Mortimer_ while he isn't looking.

 _Oli_ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 _Andrea B_ defeats _Roi_ in a fight, but spares his life.

 _Matt_ makes a slingshot.

 _Alison_ sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 _Tana_ goes hunting.

 _Jesse_ constructs a shack.

 _Lauren_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Glozell_ picks flowers.

 _Alex_ chases _MatPat_.

 _Blueberry_ dies from an infection.

 _Manny_ makes a wooden spear.

 _Joey_ kills _Ro_ with a sickle.

**Arena Event**

A volcano erupts at the center of the arena.

As _MatPat_ trips over _Colleen_ into the lava, he grabs her and pulls her down with him.

 _Gabbie_ survives.

 _Matt_ survives.

 _Manny_ dips his weapon in the lava and kills _Mortimer_ with it.

 _Tyler_ dips his weapon in the lava and kills _Joey_ with it.

 _Alison_ pushes _Eva_ in the lava.

 _Riley_ is buried in ash.

 _Roi_ survives.

 _Tana_ survives.

 _Liza_ is buried in ash.

 _Andrea B_ survives.

 _Jesse_ dips his weapon in the lava and kills _Glozell_ with it.

 _Alex_ survives.

 _Andrea R_ survives.

 _Oli_ dips his weapon in the lava and kills _Justine_ with it.

 _Lauren_ is buried in ash.

 _Shane_ survives.

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

14 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Teala_

District 9

_Tim_

District 1

_Blueberry_

District 3

_Ro_

District 5

_MatPat_

District 6

_Colleen_

District 3

_Mortimer_

District 10

_Joey_

District 4

_Eva_

District 6

_Riley_

District 7

_Liza_

District 8

_Glozell_

District 11

_Justine_

District 4

_Lauren_

District 2

* * *

**Night Three**

_Alex_ lets _Roi_ into his shelter.

 _Manny_ is awoken by nightmares.

 _Matt_ silently snaps _Oli_ 's neck.

 _Shane_ cries himself to sleep.

 _Jesse_ is awoken by nightmares.

 _Tana_ sees a fire, but stays hidden.

 _Andrea B_ climbs a tree to rest.

 _Gabbie_ , _Alison_ , _Tyler_ , and _Andrea R_ sleep in shifts.

**The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 _Roi_ gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing.

 _Gabbie_ convinces _Andrea R_ to not kill her, only to kill her instead.

 _Matt_ and _Tana_ get into a fight over raw meat, but _Matt_ gives up and runs away.

 _Alex_ steals _Tyler_ 's memoirs.

 _Andrea B_ convinces _Manny_ to not kill her, only to kill him instead.

 _Alison_ and _Shane_ work together to drown _Jesse_.

**Day Four**

_Matt_ shoots a poisonous blow dart into _Andrea B_ 's neck, slowly killing her.

 _Gabbie_ makes a wooden spear.

 _Tyler_ overhears _Shane_ and _Roi_ talking in the distance.

 _Alex_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Alison_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Tana_ collects fruit from a tree.

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Oli_

District 12

_Andrea R_

District 12

_Manny_

District 5

_Jesse_

District 4

_Andrea B_

District 9

* * *

**Night Four**

_Gabbie_ climbs a tree to rest.

 _Tana_ thinks about winning.

 _Alex_ loses sight of where he is.

 _Tyler_ attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 _Shane_ and _Matt_ huddle for warmth.

 _Roi_ looks at the night sky.

 _Alison_ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

**Day Five**

_Shane_ constructs a shack.

 _Tyler_ begs for _Alison_ to kill him. She refuses, keeping _Tyler_ alive.

 _Tana_ searches for firewood.

 _Gabbie_ throws a knife into _Alex_ 's head.

 _Matt_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Roi_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

_Alex_

District 2

* * *

**Night Five**

_Tyler_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Roi_ cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

 _Matt_ sets an explosive off, killing _Tana_ , _Gabbie_ , and _Alison_.

 _Shane_ thinks about winning.

**Day Six**

_Tyler_ tends to _Shane_ 's wounds.

 _Matt_ falls into a pit and dies.

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Roi_

District 2

_Tana_

District 8

_Gabbie_

District 8

_Alison_

District 10

_Matt_

District 11

* * *

**Night Six**

_Tyler_ unknowingly eats toxic berries.

**Winner**

The winner is _Shane_ from District 1!

* * *

**Rankings (by Survival Time)**

1\. Shane

2\. Tyler

3\. Matt

4\. Alison

5\. Gabbie

6\. Tana

7\. Roi

8\. Alex

9\. Andrea B

10\. Jesse

11\. Manny

12\. Andrea R

13\. Oli

14\. Lauren

15\. Justine

16\. Glozell

17\. Liza

18\. Riley

19\. Eva

20\. Joey

21\. Mortimer

22\. Colleen

23\. MatPat

24\. Ro

25\. Blueberry

26\. Tim

27\. Teala

28\. Nikita

29\. Sierra

30\. Pepito

31\. JC

32\. Safiya

33\. Sampson

34\. Lele

35\. DeStorm

36\. Calliope

* * *

**Rankings (Kill Count)**

5: Matt

3: Alison

2: Oli

2: Tyler

2: Jesse

2: Andrea B

2: Manny

2: Liza

2: Gabbie

1: Lauren

1: Colleen

1: Blueberry

1: Joey

1: Nikita

1: Pepito

1: Shane

1: Mortimer

**25 July 2018 15:30**


	2. Round 2 - Villains

**Settings**

Default for Events

36 Tributes (3 per District)

**Note 1: Involves Characters From Seasons One to Three – YouTubers and Helpers (Some to Certain Extent…)**

**Note 2: Characters may be OOC.**

**Note 3: My Apologies to the Deaths and Betrayals.**

**Note 4: This Makes Use of the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator.**

**Note 5: All and Any Ships that Sprout from This are Completely Unintended.**

* * *

** The Reaping  
**

_District 1  
_

Vera

Blue Harpy

Jorogumo

_District 2_

Promethean

Carnival Master/Nicholas

Killer Clown Leader

_District 3_

Lucy

Cash

Devourer

_District 4_

Sally Slaughter

Belle

Debra

_District 5_

Sorceress

Haruko

Kira

_District 6_

Male Twin Doll

Female Twin Doll

Marvin

_District 7_

Dorian

Veronica

Funhouse Man/Willie

_District 8_

Cursed God

Lascivious Luke

Strong Man

_District 9_

Ice Witch

Arlyn

Sarah

_District 10_

Arthur

Sandra

Atticus

_District 11_

Cedric

Orange Harpy

Man With No Name/Benjamin

_District 12_

Snake Woman/Cindy

Gingerbread Woman

Demon Dog/Humphrey

* * *

**Bloodbath**

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Marvin** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Killer Clown Leader** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Man With No Name/Benjamin** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Arthur** shoots an arrow at **Debra** , but misses and kills **Carnival Master/Nicholas** instead.  
  
**Kira** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Gingerbread Woman** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Lucy** snatches a pair of sais.  
  
**Haruko** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Sarah** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.  
  
**Blue Harpy** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Belle** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Vera** and **Cedric** fight for a bag. **Vera** gives up and retreats.  
  
**Atticus** and **Snake Woman/Cindy** fight for a bag. **Snake Woman/Cindy** gives up and retreats.  
  
**Sandra** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.  
  
**Cash** takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.  
  
**Cursed God** accidently steps on a landmine.  
  
**Lascivious Luke** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Arlyn** runs away with a lighter and some rope.  
  
**Orange Harpy** and **Male Twin Doll** fight for a bag. **Orange Harpy** gives up and retreats.  
  
**Devourer** retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.  
  
**Strong Man** finds a canteen full of water.  
  
**Veronica** grabs a sword.  
  
**Funhouse Man/Willie** grabs a shovel.  
  
**Dorian** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Jorogumo** snatches a pair of sais.  
  
**Ice Witch** takes a handful of throwing knives.  
  
**Sorceress** grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** runs into the cornucopia and hides.  
  
**Demon Dog/Humphrey** throws a knife into **Promethean** 's chest.

* * *

**Day One  
**

**Atticus** stabs **Devourer** in the back with a trident.  
  
**Belle** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Debra** , **Killer Clown Leader** , **Haruko** , **Arthur** , and **Cash** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Vera** pushes **Veronica** off a cliff during a knife fight.  
  
**Man With No Name/Benjamin** injures himself.  
  
**Gingerbread Woman** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Lascivious Luke** 's neck, slowly killing him.  
  
**Cedric** fishes.  
  
**Marvin** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Demon Dog/Humphrey** and **Sarah** split up to search for resources.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** sets an explosive off, killing **Sandra**.  
  
**Lucy** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Blue Harpy** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Funhouse Man/Willie** attacks **Male Twin Doll** , but he manages to escape.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** searches for a water source.  
  
**Dorian** overhears **Jorogumo** and **Arlyn** talking in the distance.  
  
**Snake Woman/Cindy** thinks about home.  
  
**Strong Man** searches for firewood.  
  
**Ice Witch** camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
**Sorceress** and **Orange Harpy** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Kira** goes hunting.

 

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Carnival Master/Nicholas**

District 2

**Cursed God**

District 8

**Promethean**

District 2

**Devourer**

District 3

**Veronica**

District 7

**Lascivious Luke**

District 8

**Sandra**

District 10

* * *

**Night One**

**Cedric** thinks about winning.

**Blue Harpy** , **Funhouse Man/Willie** , **Sally Slaughter** , **Cash** , and **Marvin** sleep in shifts.

**Vera** thinks about home.

**Lucy** cooks her food before putting her fire out.

**Gingerbread Woman** tends to **Male Twin Doll** 's wounds.

**Arlyn** quietly hums.

**Sarah** begs for **Kira** to kill her. She refuses, keeping **Sarah** alive.

**Female Twin Doll** and **Sorceress** fight **Ice Witch** and **Snake Woman/Cindy**. **Female Twin Doll** and **Sorceress** survive.

**Killer Clown Leader** climbs a tree to rest.

**Jorogumo** looks at the night sky.

**Arthur** convinces **Belle** to snuggle with him.

**Strong Man** begs for **Dorian** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Strong Man** alive.

**Demon Dog/Humphrey** tends to his wounds.

**Man With No Name/Benjamin** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

**Haruko** forces **Orange Harpy** to kill **Debra** or **Atticus**. She decides to kill **Atticus**.

* * *

**Day Two**

**Funhouse Man/Willie** makes a slingshot.

**Sally Slaughter** , **Gingerbread Woman** , and **Haruko** get into a fight. **Sally Slaughter** triumphantly kills them both.

**Dorian** tries to spear fish with a trident.

**Debra** dies of dysentery.

**Killer Clown Leader** tries to sleep through the entire day.

**Marvin** tries to sleep through the entire day.

**Kira** collects fruit from a tree.

**Lucy** overpowers **Man With No Name/Benjamin** , killing him.

**Arlyn** discovers a river.

**Jorogumo** and **Sorceress** work together for the day.

**Cedric** , **Cash** , and **Arthur** hunt for other tributes.

**Orange Harpy** fishes.

**Vera** repeatedly stabs **Belle** to death with sais.

**Demon Dog/Humphrey** and **Sarah** split up to search for resources.

**Strong Man** makes a wooden spear.

**Female Twin Doll** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

**Blue Harpy** sprains her ankle while running away from **Male Twin Doll**.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Ice Witch**

District 9

**Snake Woman/Cindy**

District 12

**Atticus**

District 10

**Gingerbread Woman**

District 12

**Haruko**

District 5

**Debra**

District 4

**Man With No Name/Benjamin**

District 11

**Belle**

District 4

* * *

**Night Two**

**Jorogumo** , **Blue Harpy** , **Cash** , and **Strong Man** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Funhouse Man/Willie** , **Cedric** , **Sarah** , **Killer Clown Leader** , and **Marvin** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** looks at the night sky.  
  
**Kira** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Lucy** , **Demon Dog/Humphrey** , and **Male Twin Doll** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
**Dorian** questions his sanity.  
  
**Arlyn** , **Arthur** , and **Vera** cheerfully sing songs together.  
  
**Orange Harpy** tends to **Sorceress** 's wounds.

* * *

**Day Three**

**Blue Harpy** falls into a pit and dies.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** defeats **Cash** in a fight, but spares his life.  
  
**Sarah** , **Funhouse Man/Willie** , and **Marvin** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Arthur** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Strong Man** questions his sanity.  
  
**Dorian** makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Demon Dog/Humphrey** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Male Twin Doll** begs for **Jorogumo** to kill him. She refuses, keeping **Male Twin Doll** alive.  
  
**Orange Harpy** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Vera** and **Arlyn** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Lucy** discovers a cave.  
  
**Cedric** discovers a river.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** spears **Kira** in the abdomen.  
  
**Killer Clown Leader** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Sorceress** tries to spear fish with a trident.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Blue Harpy**

District 1

**Kira**

District 5

* * *

**Night Three**

**Demon Dog/Humphrey** loses sight of where he is.  
  
**Arlyn** and **Jorogumo** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
**Male Twin Doll** screams for help.  
  
**Arthur** screams for help.  
  
**Killer Clown Leader** destroys **Sorceress** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
**Vera** defeats **Dorian** in a fight, but spares his life.  
  
**Lucy** goes to sleep.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  
**Cedric** loses sight of where he is.  
  
**Funhouse Man/Willie** destroys **Marvin** 's supplies while he is asleep.  
  
**Cash** is awoken by nightmares.  
  
**Orange Harpy** kills **Strong Man** for his supplies.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** tends to her wounds.  
  
**Sarah** screams for help.

* * *

**Day Four**

**Female Twin Doll** , **Arthur** , **Demon Dog/Humphrey** , and **Sarah** raid **Marvin** 's camp while he is hunting.  
  
**Sorceress** stalks **Killer Clown Leader**.  
  
**Funhouse Man/Willie** runs away from **Vera**.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Orange Harpy** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Cash** , **Jorogumo** , and **Male Twin Doll** start fighting, but **Jorogumo** runs away as **Cash** kills **Male Twin Doll**.  
  
**Arlyn** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Dorian** practices his archery.  
  
**Lucy** questions her sanity.  
  
**Cedric** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Strong Man**

District 8

**Male Twin Doll**

District 6

* * *

**Night Four**

**Dorian** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Vera** , **Cedric** , **Cash** , **Killer Clown Leader** , and **Jorogumo** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Demon Dog/Humphrey** and **Funhouse Man/Willie** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Lucy** destroys **Female Twin Doll** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
**Orange Harpy** , **Sarah** , **Arthur** , and **Sally Slaughter** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
**Marvin** and **Sorceress** huddle for warmth.  
  
**Arlyn** goes to sleep.

* * *

**Day Five**

**Funhouse Man/Willie** overhears **Jorogumo** and **Sorceress** talking in the distance.  
  
**Arlyn** searches for firewood.  
  
**Cash** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
**Arthur** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Killer Clown Leader** and **Orange Harpy** work together for the day.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** and **Sally Slaughter** work together for the day.  
  
**Dorian** overpowers **Demon Dog/Humphrey** , killing him.  
  
**Lucy** practices her archery.  
  
**Cedric** sets an explosive off, killing **Marvin** , **Vera** , and **Sarah**.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Demon Dog/Humphrey**

District 12

**Marvin**

District 6

**Vera**

District 1

**Sarah**

District 9

* * *

**Night Five**

**Lucy** questions her sanity.  
  
**Dorian** sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  
**Jorogumo** , **Female Twin Doll** , **Funhouse Man/Willie** , and **Killer Clown Leader** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Cedric** questions his sanity.  
  
**Arthur** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** destroys **Orange Harpy** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
**Sorceress** and **Cash** hold hands.  
  
**Arlyn** quietly hums.

* * *

**Day Six**

**Arthur** discovers a river.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** picks flowers.  
  
**Dorian** goes hunting.  
  
**Killer Clown Leader** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Arlyn** sets an explosive off, killing **Cash** , **Lucy** , and **Cedric**.  
  
**Orange Harpy** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Jorogumo** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Funhouse Man/Willie** stabs **Sorceress** in the back with a trident.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Cash**

District 3

**Lucy**

District 3

**Cedric**

District 11

**Sorceress**

District 5

* * *

**Night Six**

**Arthur** is awoken by nightmares.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** starts a fire.  
  
**Jorogumo** , **Dorian** , **Funhouse Man/Willie** , and **Arlyn** form a suicide pact, killing themselves.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** starts a fire.  
  
**Killer Clown Leader** and **Orange Harpy** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

* * *

**Day Seven**

**Arthur** searches for firewood.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** searches for a water source.  
  
**Killer Clown Leader** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Orange Harpy** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
**Female Twin Doll** dies from an infection.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Jorogumo**

District 1

**Dorian**

District 7

**Funhouse Man/Willie**

District 7

**Arlyn**

District 9

**Female Twin Doll**

District 6

* * *

**Night Seven**

**Killer Clown Leader** is unable to convince **Sally Slaughter** to not kill her.  
  
**Arthur** questions his sanity.  
  
**Orange Harpy** stays awake all night.

* * *

**Day Eight**

**Arthur** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Orange Harpy** diverts **Sally Slaughter** 's attention and runs away.

* * *

**Arena Event**

A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena.  
  
**Orange Harpy** survives.  
  
**Arthur** survives.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** survives.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Killer Clown Leader**

District 2

* * *

**Night Eight**

**Sally Slaughter** thinks about home.  
  
**Arthur** kills **Orange Harpy** with a sickle.

* * *

**Day Nine**

**Arthur** kills **Sally Slaughter** while she is resting.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Orange Harpy**

District 11

**Sally Slaughter**

District 4

* * *

**The Winner**

The winner is **Arthur** from District 10!

* * *

**Rankings (by Survival Time)**

1\. Arthur  
2\. Sally Slaughter  
3\. Orange Harpy  
4\. Killer Clown Leader  
5\. Female Twin Doll  
6\. Arlyn  
7\. Funhouse Man/Willie  
8\. Dorian  
9\. Jorogumo  
10\. Sorceress  
11\. Cedric  
12\. Lucy  
13\. Cash  
14\. Sarah  
15\. Vera  
16\. Marvin  
17\. Demon Dog/Humphrey  
18\. Male Twin Doll  
19\. Strong Man  
20\. Kira  
21\. Blue Harpy  
22\. Belle  
23\. Man With No Name/Benjamin  
24\. Debra  
25\. Haruko  
26\. Gingerbread Woman  
27\. Atticus  
28\. Snake Woman/Cindy  
29\. Ice Witch  
30\. Sandra  
31\. Lascivious Luke  
32\. Veronica  
33\. Devourer  
34\. Promethean  
35\. Cursed God  
36\. Carnival Master/Nicholas

* * *

**Rankings (Kill Count)**  
  
4: Sally Slaughter  
3: Cedric  
3: Female Twin Doll  
3: Arthur  
3: Arlyn  
2: Vera  
2: Orange Harpy  
2: Sorceress  
1: Lucy  
1: Funhouse Man/Willie  
1: Cash  
1: Dorian  
1: Atticus  
1: Gingerbread Woman  
1: Demon Dog/Humphrey

**27 April 2019 14:58**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit. I was betting on Sally in the end.


	3. Drinking Game (TV Tropes): EtN Hunger Games Simulator Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dare you to play this while reading the other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is subject to editing and additions.  
> Please also note that one must not simply do all these challenges in one go, as I, like in the EtN run, do not take any responsibility for death via alcohol poisoning. Nor will I pay your medical bills if you wind up in hospital.

Take a shot every time someone OP dies a stupidly OOC death.

Take a shot and cry every time a cinnamon roll dies.  
Take another shot and cheer if the cinnamon roll is avenged.  
Down the whole container and cheer even more loudly if a cinnamon roll WINS the round.

Take a shot every time a YouTuber acts in character.

Take a shot if the 'tribute' you were rooting for just got killed.  
Take another shot if said 'tribute' died a _stupid_ death, or a death unworthy of their character.

Down the whole container and "come at me bro" if your fave just got brutally murdered.  
Take another shot at me if your fave is a _fan fave_ , and alert me to brace myself for immense fangirl/fanboy attacks.

Take a shot every time there is an arena event.

Take a shot if the Bloodbath or an arena event killed at least a quarter of the participants.

Take a shot if no one dies at the feast.

Take a sip if there is any form of ship tease.

Take a sip for everyone that dies.

Take a shot if someone dies a very undeservingly anti-climatic death.

Take a shot if the Feast doesn't happen.

Take a shot and die of happiness if someone you _detest_ dies a deserving death.


	4. Round 3 - Background Characters (+ Jetpack Girl!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you really that dumb to expect me to explain all over again?  
> (no offense to anyone, just know that some idiots really _are_ that dumb.)

_ **The Reaping** _

District 1: Jael, Torhil the Dying

District 2: Maria, Roanoke

District 3: Randal, Ryu

District 4: Vampire Queen, Arthur's Brother

District 5: Bahar, Sireen

District 6: Madison, Judy

District 7: Calvin the Vampire, Caroline Eastwick

District 8: Priest, Vincent

District 9: Morgan, That Bastard Colin

District 10: Katsumi, Mayor Janet

District 11: Diana, Sam

District 12: Jetpack Girl, Dylan the Son of Atticus

* * *

 

 

_ **The Bloodbath** _

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Priest** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Jael** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Judy** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.  
  
**Sam** , **Maria** , **Torhil the Dying** , and **Arthur's Brother** share everything they gathered before running.  
  
**Vampire Queen** runs away with a lighter and some rope.  
  
**Ryu** accidently steps on a landmine.  
  
**Katsumi** , **Dylan the Son of Atticus** , and **Roanoke** get into a fight. **Dylan the Son of Atticus** triumphantly kills them both.  
  
**Vincent** catches **Caroline Eastwick** off guard and kills her.  
  
**Calvin the Vampire** grabs a sword.  
  
**Sireen** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Madison** retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** kills **Bahar** for her supplies.  
  
**Diana** finds a canteen full of water.  
  
**Mayor Janet** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**That Bastard Colin** takes a handful of throwing knives.  
  
**Randal** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Morgan** grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day One** _

**Calvin the Vampire** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Vincent** searches for firewood.  
  
**Torhil the Dying** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Mayor Janet** explores the arena.  
  
**Sam** , **Jael** , and **Sireen** start fighting, but **Jael** runs away as **Sam** kills **Sireen**.  
  
**Arthur's Brother** goes hunting.  
  
**Vampire Queen** discovers a cave.  
  
**Judy** discovers a river.  
  
**Randal** scares **Madison** off.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Priest** scares **Morgan** off.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
**That Bastard Colin** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Maria** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Diana** tries to spear fish with a trident.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Ryu**

District 3

**Katsumi**

District 10

**Roanoke**

District 2

**Caroline Eastwick**

District 7

**Bahar**

District 5

**Sireen**

District 5

* * *

 

 

_ **Night One** _

**Torhil the Dying** and **Randal** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Calvin the Vampire** , **Diana** , and **Sam** sleep in shifts.  
  
**That Bastard Colin** , **Arthur's Brother** , and **Jael** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
**Vampire Queen** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Morgan** thinks about home.  
  
**Judy** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
**Vincent** begs for **Priest** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Vincent** alive.  
  
**Madison** , **Maria** , and **Mayor Janet** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Two** _

**Sam** searches for a water source.  
  
**Jael** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Priest** practices his archery.  
  
**Vincent** tends to **Dylan the Son of Atticus** 's wounds.  
  
**Madison** discovers a cave.  
  
**Mayor Janet** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Arthur's Brother** chases **Diana**.  
  
**Randal** picks flowers.  
  
**Morgan** , **Calvin the Vampire** , and **That Bastard Colin** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Torhil the Dying** and **Maria** work together to drown **Judy**.  
  
**Vampire Queen** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** picks flowers.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Judy**

District 6

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Two** _

**Priest** tries to sing himself to sleep.  
  
**Mayor Janet** looks at the night sky.  
  
**Vampire Queen** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** starts a fire.  
  
**Vincent** and **Madison** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Torhil the Dying** , **Diana** , **Morgan** , and **That Bastard Colin** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Sam** , **Maria** , **Dylan the Son of Atticus** , and **Jael** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
**Calvin the Vampire** looks at the night sky.  
  
**Randal** and **Arthur's Brother** hold hands.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Three** _

**Jetpack Girl** forces **Madison** to kill **Mayor Janet** or **Maria**. She decides to kill **Maria**.  
  
**Arthur's Brother** fishes.  
  
**That Bastard Colin** makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Randal** 's trap kills **Morgan**.  
  
**Sam** accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
  
**Priest** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** begs for **Torhil the Dying** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Dylan the Son of Atticus** alive.  
  
**Vampire Queen** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Jael** questions her sanity.  
  
**Diana** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Calvin the Vampire** accidently steps on a landmine.  
  
**Vincent** injures himself.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Maria**

District 2

**Morgan**

District 9

**Sam**

District 11

**Calvin the Vampire**

District 7

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Three** _

**Randal** kills **Diana** with a sickle.  
  
**Vincent** , **Mayor Janet** , and **Dylan the Son of Atticus** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
**Priest** cries himself to sleep.  
  
**That Bastard Colin** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Vampire Queen** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Jael** , **Arthur's Brother** , and **Jetpack Girl** cheerfully sing songs together.  
  
**Madison** tends to her wounds.  
  
**Torhil the Dying** climbs a tree to rest.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Four** _

**That Bastard Colin** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Vincent** picks flowers.  
  
**Jael** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** sets **Priest** on fire with a molotov.  
  
**Torhil the Dying** discovers a river.  
  
**Mayor Janet** practices her archery.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** begs for **Madison** to kill her. She refuses, keeping **Jetpack Girl** alive.  
  
**Randal** explores the arena.  
  
**Vampire Queen** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Arthur's Brother** thinks about home.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Diana**

District 11

**Priest**

District 8

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Four** _

**Vampire Queen** climbs a tree to rest.  
  
**Madison** and **Jael** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** stays awake all night.  
  
**Arthur's Brother** , **Mayor Janet** , **Torhil the Dying** , and **Vincent** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** convinces **Randal** to snuggle with him.  
  
**That Bastard Colin** starts a fire.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Five** _

**Madison** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Vampire Queen** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** and **Arthur's Brother** threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.  
  
**That Bastard Colin** dies of dysentery.  
  
**Torhil the Dying** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Vincent** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** questions his sanity.  
  
**Randal** injures himself.  
  
**Mayor Janet** questions her sanity.  
  
**Jael** picks flowers.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Jetpack Girl**

District 12

**Arthur's Brother**

District 4

**That Bastard Colin**

District 9

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Five** _

**Torhil the Dying** sets up camp for the night.  
  
**Madison** and **Dylan the Son of Atticus** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Jael** cries herself to sleep.  
  
**Vampire Queen** , **Vincent** , **Mayor Janet** , and **Randal** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

* * *

 

 

_ **The Feast** _

__The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
**Randal** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Mayor Janet** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Vincent** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** throws a knife into **Madison** 's head.  
  
**Jael** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Torhil the Dying** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Vampire Queen** stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away.

* * *

 

_ **Day Six** _

**Dylan the Son of Atticus** , **Torhil the Dying** , **Vincent** , **Jael** , and **Vampire Queen** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Randal** defeats **Mayor Janet** in a fight, but spares her life.

* * *

 

 

_ **Arena Event** _

 

A tsunami rolls into the the arena.  
  
**Vincent** holds **Randal** underwater to drown.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** holds **Torhil the Dying** underwater to drown.  
  
**Vampire Queen** survives.  
  
**Mayor Janet** survives.  
  
**Jael** survives.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Madison**

District 6

**Randal**

District 3

**Torhil the Dying**

District 1

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Six** _

**Mayor Janet** tends to **Vincent** 's wounds.  
  
**Jael** severely injures **Vampire Queen** and leaves her to die.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** stays awake all night.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Seven** _

**Jael** collects fruit from a tree.  
  
**Vincent** practices his archery.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** throws a knife into **Mayor Janet** 's head.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Vampire Queen**

District 4

**Mayor Janet**

District 10

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Seven** _

**Jael** sets up camp for the night.  
  
**Vincent** and **Dylan the Son of Atticus** tell stories about themselves to each other.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Eight** _

**Dylan the Son of Atticus** explores the arena.  
  
**Vincent** chases **Jael**.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Eight** _

**Vincent** starts a fire.  
  
**Jael** tends to her wounds.  
  
**Dylan the Son of Atticus** thinks about winning.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Nine** _

**Jael** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death.  
  
**Vincent** pushes **Dylan the Son of Atticus** off a cliff during a knife fight.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Jael**

District 1

**Dylan the Son of Atticus**

District 12

* * *

 

 

_ **The Winner** _

The winner is **Vincent** from District 8!

* * *

 

 

 _ **Placements**_  
  
1\. Vincent  
2\. Dylan the Son of Atticus  
3\. Jael  
4\. Mayor Janet  
5\. Vampire Queen  
6\. Torhil the Dying  
7\. Randal  
8\. Madison  
9\. That Bastard Colin  
10\. Arthur's Brother  
11\. Jetpack Girl  
12\. Priest  
13\. Diana  
14\. Calvin the Vampire  
15\. Sam  
16\. Morgan  
17\. Maria  
18\. Judy  
19\. Sireen  
20\. Bahar  
21\. Caroline Eastwick  
22\. Roanoke  
23\. Katsumi  
24\. Ryu

* * *

 

 

 _ **District Placements**_  
  
1\. District8  
2\. District12  
3\. District1  
4\. District10  
5\. District4  
6\. District3  
7\. District6  
8\. District9  
9\. District11  
10\. District7  
11\. District2  
12\. District5

* * *

 

 

 _ **Kills**_  
  
6: Dylan the Son of Atticus  
3: Vincent  
2: Randal  
1: Maria  
1: Madison  
1: Torhil the Dying  
1: Jael  
1: Jetpack Girl  
1: Sam

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I really hate Colin.  
> DAMMIT! I WAS ROOTING FOR JAEL!! But damn straight, Vincent deserves a happy ending.
> 
> Edit: Everyone, list your preferred nickname and your gender pronoun thing, because I'm ready to do a round of Writer Hunger Games!


	5. Round 4 - EtN Roles and Major Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'mon! Let's do this once again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that some of these individuals will overlap, should they be revived for Season 4. Just think of them as separate individuals, if it helps you. I hope that we all _enjoy the ride! *cackles*_

_ **The Reaping** _

District 1: Jet Setter ( **S3 Ro** ), Railroad Tycoon ( **S2 DeStorm** ), Playboy ( **Bretman** ), Professor ( **Matt H** )

District 2: Renegade ( **Shane** ), Hustler ( **Lele** ), Con Man ( **S4 Tim** ), Mayor's Son ( **Mortimer** )

District 3: Pin-Up Girl ( **S4 Tana** ), Gambler ( **S1 Justine** ), Hippie ( **Jc** ), Socialite ( **S4 Ro** )

District 4: Vampire Princess ( **Alison** ), Fortune Teller ( **Calliope** ), Super Spy ( **Teala** ), Explorer ( **Liza** )

District 5: Engineer ( **Lauren** ), Fixer ( **Andrea B** ), Investigative Reporter ( **Safiya** ), Big Game Hunter ( **Oli** )

District 6: Outlaw ( **Jesse** ), Adventurer ( **S4 Justine** ), Mobster ( **S1 Tim** ), Vaudvillian ( **S2** **Gabbie** )

District 7: Agent ( **Ryu** ), Heiress ( **Sierra** ), Sealed Good in a Glass Box ( **Riley** ), Thespian ( **Tyler** )

District 8: Record Producer ( **Manny** ), Troublemaker ( **Nikita** ), Hollywood Star ( **S4** **Gabbie** ), Saloon Girl ( **S2 Tana** )

District 9: Morale Booster ( **Blanche** ), Jazz Singer ( **GloZell** ), Mystic ( **Andrea R** ), Novelist ( **S2 Alex** )

District 10: Journalist ( **Eva** ), Disco Dancer ( **S3 Colleen** ), Enforcer ( **S4 DeStorm** ), Assistant ( **Jetpack Girl** )

District 11: Warrior ( **Jael** ), Aviator ( **S4 Alex** ), Sacrifice ( **Blueberry** ), (Idiot) Savant ( **Joey** )

District 12: Baker ( **Sampson** ), Detective ( **MatPat** ), Duchess ( **S4 Colleen** ), Daredevil ( **Roi** )

* * *

 

 

_ **The Bloodbath** _

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Roi** grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
**Lele** throws a knife into **Liza** 's chest.  
  
**S4 Colleen** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.  
  
**S2 DeStorm** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** grabs a jar of fishing bait while **S2 Gabbie** gets fishing gear.  
  
**S4 Justine** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**S4 Ro** takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.  
  
**S4 DeStorm** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.  
  
**Jesse** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**S2 Tana** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Manny** and **Sampson** fight for a bag. **Manny** gives up and retreats.  
  
**Alison** and **Eva** fight for a bag. **Eva** gives up and retreats.  
  
**Teala** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Blanche** 's neck, slowly killing her.  
  
**Ryu** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Andrea B** steps off her podium too soon and blows up.  
  
**S4 Tim** grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
**S3 Colleen** clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
**S4 Tana** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Jc** , **Bretman** , and **S3 Ro** work together to get as many supplies as possible.  
  
**Shane** clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
**Sierra** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Lauren** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Joey** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.  
  
**S4 Alex** retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.  
  
**Andrea R** breaks **S1 Justine** 's nose for a basket of bread.  
  
**Matt H** , **S4 Gabbie** , **S1 Tim** , and **MatPat** share everything they gathered before running.  
  
**Nikita** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**S2 Alex** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Riley** finds a bag full of explosives.  
  
**GloZell** stays at the cornucopia for resources.  
  
**Blueberry** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Calliope** runs into the cornucopia and hides.  
  
**Oli** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Mortimer** sets an explosive off, killing **Jael**.  
  
**Safiya** grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
**Tyler** grabs a backpack and retreats.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day One** _

**Andrea R** , **Oli** , **Jetpack Girl** , **Roi** , and **S1 Justine** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Teala** chases **S4 Gabbie**.  
  
**Matt H** and **Ryu** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Manny** , **Jesse** , and **GloZell** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**S3 Colleen** and **Blueberry** work together for the day.  
  
**Jc** and **Bretman** split up to search for resources.  
  
**Nikita** explores the arena.  
  
**S2 Alex** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**S4 Tana** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**S4 Ro** sprains her ankle while running away from **Eva**.  
  
**Lele** , **S4 Tim** , **S4 DeStorm** , and **S2 Gabbie** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Sierra** constructs a shack.  
  
**Tyler** falls into a pit and dies.  
  
**Alison** , **Mortimer** , **Lauren** , and **S4 Alex** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**S2 DeStorm** constructs a shack.  
  
**S2 Tana** fishes.  
  
**Joey** decapitates **Safiya** with a sword.  
  
**S4 Justine** defeats **Sampson** in a fight, but spares his life.  
  
**Riley** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**S1 Tim** diverts **Calliope** 's attention and runs away.  
  
**S4 Colleen** collects fruit from a tree.  
  
**Shane** camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  
**S3 Ro** goes hunting.  
  
**MatPat** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Liza**

District 4

**Blanche**

District 9

**Andrea B**

District 5

**Jael**

District 11

**Tyler**

District 7

**Safiya**

District 5

* * *

 

 

_ **Night One** _

**S4 Gabbie** climbs a tree to rest.  
  
**Jesse** cries himself to sleep.  
  
**Teala** stabs **Andrea R** in the back with a trident.  
  
**Blueberry** cooks his food before putting his fire out.  
  
**Jc** goes to sleep.  
  
**Shane** questions his sanity.  
  
**Oli** and **MatPat** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
**Sierra** , **S4 Ro** , and **Sampson** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Bretman** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Alison** tends to her wounds.  
  
**Manny** , **S4 Justine** , **S1 Tim** , and **Joey** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
**Eva** , **GloZell** , and **Ryu** sleep in shifts.  
  
**S2 DeStorm** tends to his wounds.  
  
**S3 Colleen** begs for **Mortimer** to kill her. He reluctantly obliges, killing **S3 Colleen**.  
  
**S2 Gabbie** lets **S4 Alex** into her shelter.  
  
**Nikita** lets **S3 Ro** into her shelter.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
**Matt H** cooks his food before putting his fire out.  
  
**S1 Justine** , **Roi** , and **Lauren** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
**S4 Tim** and **S4 Tana** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Riley** thinks about winning.  
  
**S4 DeStorm** climbs a tree to rest.  
  
**S2 Tana** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
  
**S4 Colleen** cooks her food before putting her fire out.  
  
**S2 Alex** begs for **Calliope** to kill him. She reluctantly obliges, killing **S2 Alex**.  
  
**Lele** screams for help.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Two** _

**Manny** falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
  
**Teala** unknowingly eats toxic berries. _(#Justice4Blanche)_  
  
**S2 DeStorm** stabs **Ryu** in the back with a trident.  
  
**S4 Colleen** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Jc** and **Nikita** split up to search for resources.  
  
**Sierra** questions her sanity.  
  
**Calliope** searches for firewood.  
  
**Riley** makes a slingshot.  
  
**S4 Gabbie** pushes **Matt H** off a cliff during a knife fight.  
  
**Shane** , **Lauren** , and **Alison** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**S4 Alex** , **Bretman** , **S3 Ro** , and **Mortimer** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Roi** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Joey** makes a wooden spear.  
  
**GloZell** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**S4 DeStorm** travels to higher ground.  
  
**S2 Tana** searches for a water source.  
  
**Lele** chases **S1 Tim**.  
  
**S4 Tana** begs for **S1 Justine** to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing **S4 Tana**.  
  
**Eva** , **Jesse** , **S2 Gabbie** , and **Oli** raid **MatPat** 's camp while he is hunting.  
  
**S4 Tim** decapitates **S4 Ro** with a sword.  
  
**Blueberry** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Sampson** and **S4 Justine** split up to search for resources.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

9 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Andrea R**

District 9

**S3 Colleen**

District 10

**S2 Alex**

District 9

**Manny**

District 8

**Teala**

District 4

**Ryu**

District 7

**Matt H**

District 1

**S4 Tana**

District 3

**S4 Ro**

District 3

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Two** _

**Blueberry** , **S1 Tim** , **S2 DeStorm** , and **Sampson** sleep in shifts.  
  
**S2 Gabbie** lets **Jetpack Girl** into her shelter.  
  
**Mortimer** tries to treat his infection.  
  
**Eva** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
  
**S4 Tim** and **Shane** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Jesse** and **Riley** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Lele** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**S1 Justine** and **MatPat** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
**Oli** and **S3 Ro** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
**Sierra** and **Roi** huddle for warmth.  
  
**S4 Alex** is awoken by nightmares.  
  
**S4 Gabbie** fends **Nikita** , **Bretman** , and **Jc** away from her fire.  
  
**Lauren** tends to her wounds.  
  
**S4 Justine** and **S2 Tana** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
**Calliope** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
**S4 DeStorm** , **Alison** , **S4 Colleen** , **Joey** , and **GloZell** sleep in shifts.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Three** _

**S4 Tim** and **GloZell** threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die. _(#Justice4Season4Ro)_  
  
**Sierra** , **Jc** , **Nikita** , and **S2 Tana** raid **Eva** 's camp while she is hunting.  
  
**Riley** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death.  
  
**S2 DeStorm** fishes.  
  
**S4 Alex** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**S1 Tim** thinks about home.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** kills **S1 Justine** while she is resting.  
  
**S4 Colleen** travels to higher ground.  
  
**S4 DeStorm** discovers a cave.  
  
**S2 Gabbie** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Shane** injures himself.  
  
**Lauren** sprains her ankle while running away from **Bretman**.  
  
**Jesse** silently snaps **Blueberry** 's neck.  
  
**Alison** , **S4 Justine** , **S4 Gabbie** , **Calliope** , and **Oli** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Roi** , **S3 Ro** , **Sampson** , and **Lele** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Mortimer** attacks **MatPat** , but he manages to escape.  
  
**Joey** fishes.

* * *

 

 

_**Arena Event** _

A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena.  
  
**Sierra** survives.  
  
**Nikita** survives.  
  
**S2 Tana** knocks **Roi** unconscious and leaves him there as bait.  
  
**S1 Tim** survives.  
  
**Shane** survives.  
  
**MatPat** is stung to death.  
  
**Eva** survives.  
  
**S3 Ro** knocks **Joey** unconscious and leaves him there as bait. _(#Justice4Saf)_  
  
**Calliope** knocks **S4 DeStorm** unconscious and leaves him there as bait.  
  
**S2 DeStorm** survives.  
  
**Lauren** survives.  
  
**Jetpack Girl** is stung to death.  
  
**S4 Gabbie** survives.  
  
**Bretman** slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins.  
  
**S4 Colleen** and **S2 Gabbie** run out of places to run and are stung to death.  
  
**Lele** slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins.  
  
While running away from the tracker jackers, **Mortimer** grabs **S4 Justine** and throws her to the ground.  
  
**Jesse** survives.  
  
**S4 Alex** and **Alison** run out of places to run and are stung to death.  
  
While running away from the tracker jackers, **Sampson** grabs **Jc** and throws him to the ground.  
  
**Oli** slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

19 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**S4 Tim**

District 2

**GloZell**

District 9

**Riley**

District 7

**S1 Justine**

District 3

**Blueberry**

District 11

**Roi**

District 12

**MatPat**

District 12

**Joey**

District 11

**S4 DeStorm**

District 10

**Jetpack Girl**

District 10

**Bretman**

District 1

**S4 Colleen**

District 12

**S2 Gabbie**

District 6

**Lele**

District 2

**S4 Justine**

District 6

**S4 Alex**

District 11

**Alison**

District 4

**Jc**

District 3

**Oli**

District 5

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Three** _

**Jesse** thinks about home.  
  
**S3 Ro** , **S4 Gabbie** , **Sierra** , **S2 Tana** , and **Lauren** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Nikita** and **Mortimer** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**S1 Tim** questions his sanity.  
  
**S2 DeStorm** , **Shane** , and **Calliope** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
**Eva** destroys **Sampson** 's supplies while he is asleep.

* * *

 

 

_ **The Feast** _

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
**S2 Tana** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**S1 Tim** pushes **S4 Gabbie** off a cliff during a knife fight.  
  
**Sampson** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Shane** spears **S2 DeStorm** in the abdomen.  
  
**Lauren** severely slices **Nikita** with a sword.  
  
**Mortimer** stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away.  
  
**Eva** and **S3 Ro** get into a fight over raw meat, but **Eva** gives up and runs away.  
  
**Sierra** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Calliope** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Jesse** decides not to go to The Feast.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Four** _

**Shane** fishes.  
  
**Calliope** makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Lauren** makes a slingshot.  
  
**Sierra** silently snaps **Eva** 's neck.  
  
**S3 Ro** discovers a river.  
  
**Mortimer** , **Sampson** , **Jesse** , and **S2 Tana** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**S1 Tim** questions his sanity.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**S4 Gabbie**

District 8

**S2 DeStorm**

District 1

**Nikita**

District 8

**Eva**

District 10

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Four** _

**Calliope** and **Jesse** hold hands.  
  
**Lauren** , **S2 Tana** , and **S3 Ro** cheerfully sing songs together.  
  
**Sierra** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Shane** loses sight of where he is.  
  
**Sampson** questions his sanity.  
  
**S1 Tim** screams for help.  
  
**Mortimer** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Five** _

**Lauren** fishes.  
  
**Sampson** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**S2 Tana** throws a knife into **Jesse** 's head. _(#Justice4Blueberry)_  
  
**Calliope** questions her sanity.  
  
**S3 Ro** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
**S1 Tim** accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
  
**Sierra** camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
**Shane** falls into a pit and dies.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Mortimer**

District 2

**Jesse**

District 6

**S1 Tim**

District 6

**Shane**

District 2

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Five** _

**S3 Ro** convinces **S2 Tana** to snuggle with her.  
  
**Calliope** cooks her food before putting her fire out.  
  
**Lauren** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Sampson** stabs **Sierra** while her back is turned.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Six** _

**Lauren** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**S3 Ro** throws a knife into **S2 Tana** 's head. _(OMG!!)_  
  
**Calliope** silently snaps **Sampson** 's neck.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Sierra**

District 7

**S2 Tana**

District 8

**Sampson**

District 12

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Six** _

**Lauren** and **S3 Ro** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
**Calliope** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Seven** _

**S3 Ro** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Calliope** 's neck, slowly killing her.  
  
**Lauren** dies from hypothermia. _(sPAZZING OUT LIKE CRAZY!!)_

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Calliope**

District 4

**Lauren**

District 5

* * *

 

 

_ **The Winner** _

The winner is **S3 Ro** from District 1!

* * *

 

 

 _ **Placements**_  
  
1\. S3 Ro  
2\. Lauren  
3\. Calliope  
4\. Sampson  
5\. S2 Tana  
6\. Sierra  
7\. Shane  
8\. S1 Tim  
9\. Jesse  
10\. Mortimer  
11\. Eva  
12\. Nikita  
13\. S2 DeStorm  
14\. S4 Gabbie  
15\. Oli  
16\. Jc  
17\. Alison  
18\. S4 Alex  
19\. S4 Justine  
20\. Lele  
21\. S2 Gabbie  
22\. S4 Colleen  
23\. Bretman  
24\. Jetpack Girl  
25\. S4 DeStorm  
26\. Joey  
27\. MatPat  
28\. Roi  
29\. Blueberry  
30\. S1 Justine  
31\. Riley  
32\. GloZell  
33\. S4 Tim  
34\. S4 Ro  
35\. S4 Tana  
36\. Matt H  
37\. Ryu  
38\. Teala  
39\. Manny  
40\. S2 Alex  
41\. S3 Colleen  
42\. Andrea R  
43\. Safiya  
44\. Tyler  
45\. Jael  
46\. Andrea B  
47\. Blanche  
48\. Liza

* * *

 

 

 _ **District Placements**_  
  
1\. District1  
2\. District5  
3\. District4  
4\. District12  
5\. District8  
6\. District7  
7\. District2  
8\. District6  
9\. District10  
10\. District3  
11\. District11  
12\. District9

* * *

 

 

 _ **Kills**_  
  
3: S3 Ro  
3: Mortimer  
3: Calliope  
2: Sampson  
2: Teala  
2: S2 Tana  
1: S1 Tim  
1: S2 DeStorm  
1: Sierra  
1: Lauren  
1: S4 Gabbie  
1: S1 Justine  
1: Jesse  
1: Jetpack Girl  
1: S4 Tim  
1: Lele  
1: Shane  
1: Joey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREECHES* I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT AT FIRST, BUT I SURE AS HELL WAS ROOTING FOR HER BY THE FINAL 3!!  
> THREE CHEERS FOR ONE OF OUR MOST BELOVED CINNAMON ROLLS!!! LET US ALL CREATE CINNAMON ROLLS IN CELEBRATION!
> 
> Okay, if any of you want to "volunteer as Tribute" in a Fandom Edition of the (EtN) Hunger Games and a personalized round of Escape the Night, sign up at my Discord here (more details over there): https://discord.gg/vnBZ4Vf
> 
> NEXT TIME ON _Escape the Night Hunger Games_ : 24+ fandom members will face the ultimate deathmatch - who will emerge victorious in this fight to the death? OOC-ness abound! (I won't be posting the next round if I don't have enough fandom members to make a HG round!)


	6. PSA: Round 5 and Recruitment

Look here, I'm only posting this PSA chapter because when I uploaded Round 4, the main page didn't update. So this one is to call attention to the fandom:

Okay, if any of you want to "volunteer as Tribute" in a Fandom Edition of the (EtN) Hunger Games and a personalized round of Escape the Night, sign up at my Discord here (more details over there): **https://discord.gg/vnBZ4Vf**

Otherwise, put down your username, nickname and preferred pronoun in the comments section.

Remember that I will only post the next round if I get enough fandom members to join the round (24, 36 or 48). So far, I already have a few, but not nearly enough for a fair round.

Also, I am planning on making a personalized fandom member season of Escape the Night. If anyone wants to sign up, go to the above Discord link. Otherwise, state your username, nickname, preferred pronoun and role. The time period and other matters will be discussed eventually.

TL;DR: Sign up for the next round and a custom EtN via Discord or comments section with the relevant information.

That's it, and I hope to be even more involved in the fandom than I already am after my finals are over in a week and a half. See you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: RECRUITING HAS BEEN CLOSED, AND THE RESULTS CAN BE SEEN NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH HAS BEEN POSTED FOR A WHILE.


	7. Round 5 - EtN Fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry for this** , _but thou must, M-------!_ Shut up and get the hell away from me, Cursed God. Go bother Mystic later, and if she survives this, I'll let you talk to her no-longer-innocent self for 5 seconds. Deal?  
> Cursed God: *grumbles* You know I'm -  
> Me: I'll send ETN herself to rein you in. Remember last time you dragged her into the mess?  
> Cursed God: _FINE._  
>  ** _IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO FANDOM MEMBERS KILLING EACH OTHER AND MY SUBSEQUENT REACTIONS, PLEASE, LEAVE IMMEDIATELY AND DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, PROCEED. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO MY PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT, AND IF YOU ARE WILLING TO PROCEED, PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE HATE._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of us mentioned by name mind.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't hate any of us fandom folks. This is just for the lols, and I am too impatient.  
>  **Also, forgive me SO HARD if we are all OOC, which I know we WILL be. After all, we're _writers/decent people_ , not murderers.**  
> Moreover, Tegan, Alice and Dooper, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. NO MORE BETS. This round.

_ **The Reaping** _

District 1: Tim's Wallet (Wallet), Cinnarollseverywhere (Cinnaroll)

District 2: Tana's Lollipop (Lollipop), LttleLovely (Angel)

District 3: Dede42 (Dawn), CinderScoria (Cinder)

District 4: Killer Clown Leader (Kerrie), Megalovania (Mega)

District 5: Escape the Night (ETN), Chalalalalala (Chala)

District 6: Unoriginal_Username (Alina), Cinnikitti (Cinni)

District 7: GGamer64 (Nic), WillyTheCrownPrince (Caio)

District 8: NervousAliceCurious (Alice), Adopppp (Dooper)

District 9: ETNMystic (Mystic), Canyoufeelanything (Bronwyn)

District 10: canyoufeelthemagictonight (Leah), AquaEclipse (Aqua)

District 11: Bird_Of_Scarlet (Birdy), Goldendoodlegamer11 (Dawson)

District 12: Envy, Willowcat88 (Tegan)

 

_AquaEclipse: This is your FINAL chance to turn back. Any and all disappointing, hatred-inducing and tear-jerking ahead forward is not my responsibility to hold._

* * *

 

_ **The Bloodbath** _

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Nic** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.  
  
**Angel** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Caio** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Dooper** gathers as much food as he can.  
  
**Wallet** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.  
  
**Kerrie** and **ETN** fight for a bag. **Kerrie** gives up and retreats. _(Even Kerrie cannot fall to her Boss' demands!)_  
  
**Dawn** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.  
  
**Alina** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Tegan** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Bronwyn** finds a canteen full of water.  
  
**Mystic** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Chala** sets an explosive off, killing **Envy** , **Lollipop** , **Leah** and **Cinder**. _(Holy-! *sad violin airhorn plays*: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyXK4KwyYA)_  
  
**Birdy** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Alice** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Aqua** finds a canteen full of water.  
  
**Cinnaroll** grabs a jar of fishing bait while **Dawson** gets fishing gear.  
  
**Cinni** convinces **Mega** to not kill her, only to kill her instead.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day One** _

**Caio** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Alice** questions her sanity.  
  
**Angel** scares **Cinnaroll** off.  
  
**Bronwyn** and **Birdy** work together for the day.  
  
**Cinni** steals from **ETN** while she isn't looking.  
  
**Wallet** and **Dooper** split up to search for resources.  
  
**Aqua** sprains her ankle while running away from **Alina**. _(Does this boost your self-esteem a little? No? I guess that's understandable. But I sure need medical supplies here. Yeah, sure, I stole medical supplies from you.)_  
  
**Chala** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Mystic** collects fruit from a tree.  
  
**Kerrie** questions her sanity. _(*laughs like a maniac* Why bother? You're already insane!)_  
  
**Dawson** dies from an infection. _(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyXK4KwyYA)_  
  
**Nic** and **Dawn** work together for the day.  
  
**Tegan** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Envy**

District 12

**Lollipop**

District 2

**Leah**

District 10

**Cinder**

District 3

**Mega**

District 4

**Dawson**

District 11

* * *

 

 

_ **Night One** _

**Nic** tends to his wounds.  
  
**Angel** and **Birdy** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Wallet** convinces **Cinni** to snuggle with it. _(Awww!)_  
  
**Cinnaroll** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Kerrie** tends to **Alina** 's wounds. _(*in GloZell voice* The heck?)_  
  
**Dawn** , **Bronwyn** , **Aqua** , **Alice** , and **Tegan** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Mystic** thinks about winning. _(I'm sorry, but don't! The Cursed God is waiting on the other side!)_  
  
**Dooper** , **Caio** , and **Chala** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
**ETN** tends to her wounds.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Two** _

**Alina** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Kerrie** camouflauges herself in the bushes. _(oh sh!t)_  
  
**Aqua** , **Cinni** , and **Nic** successfully ambush and kill **Dawn** , **Wallet** , and **Caio**. _(The f**k?!)_  
  
**Birdy** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Angel** runs away from **Alice**.  
  
**Bronwyn** defeats **ETN** in a fight, but spares her life. _(hOW DID YOU BEAT HER?!)_  
  
**Tegan** travels to higher ground.  
  
**Dooper** steals from **Chala** while she isn't looking.  
  
**Mystic** attacks **Cinnaroll** , but they manage to escape.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. _(I'm so sorry! *cries tears of guilt*)_

**Dawn**

District 3

**Wallet**

District 1

**Caio**

District 7

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Two** _

**Nic** climbs a tree to rest.  
  
**Birdy** tries to sing herself to sleep.  
  
**ETN** screams for help. _(Are you okay?! *obliged to ask this as the primary creator of the Personification*)_  
  
**Angel** looks at the night sky.  
  
**Cinnaroll** quietly hums.  
  
**Aqua** , **Tegan** , and **Bronwyn** cheerfully sing songs together. _(How?_ )  
  
**Cinni** questions her sanity.  
  
**Dooper** looks at the night sky.  
  
**Alice** begs for **Alina** to kill her. She refuses, keeping **Alice** alive.  
  
**Mystic** sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  
**Kerrie** and **Chala** talk about the tributes still alive.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Three** _

**Cinnaroll** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Tegan** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Nic** scares **Aqua** off. _(I deserve this...)_  
  
**Chala** tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Birdy** stalks **Bronwyn**.  
  
**Alice** camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
**ETN** steals from **Angel** while she isn't looking.  
  
**Dooper** poisons **Kerrie** 's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies. _(Oh sh!t. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyXK4KwyYA)_  
  
**Alina** makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Cinni** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Mystic** dies from hypothermia. _(Cursed God: No...no, not my innocent smol bean... Me: SHUT UP. Also, how am I surviving this? Must be Southern precautions._ * _from Hong Kong*_ _)_

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Dooper**

District 8

**Mystic**

District 9

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Three** _

**Aqua** , **ETN** , and **Angel** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Bronwyn** spears **Birdy** in the abdomen. _(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyXK4KwyYA)_  
  
**Nic** tends to his wounds.  
  
**Cinni** and **Cinnaroll** huddle for warmth.  
  
**Tegan** ambushes **Alina** and kills her. _(*O-mouthed* B-but you're best friends...or something... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyXK4KwyYA)_  
  
**Alice** quietly hums.  
  
**Kerrie** and **Chala** hold hands. _(Oh sh!t. Really.)_

* * *

 

_ **Day Four** _

**Chala** injures herself.  
  
**Bronwyn** , **Aqua** , **Cinni** , and **Angel** raid **Kerrie** 's camp while she is hunting. _(YAS.)_  
  
**Alice** , **Nic** , **Tegan** , **ETN** , and **Cinnaroll** hunt for other tributes.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. _(*checks on everyone's status* Chala has 4 kills...I have 3 kills?! Where did that come - oh. *feels guilty again*)_

**Birdy**

District 11

**Alina**

District 6

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Four** _

**Cinnaroll** and **Bronwyn** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Alice** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**ETN** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. _(Just stay safe, my dear.)_  
  
**Angel** goes to sleep.  
  
**Nic** goes to sleep.  
  
**Chala** , **Cinni** , and **Kerrie** sleep in shifts. _(So are Chala and Kerrie a thing now? Please tell me "no".)_  
  
**Tegan** tends to her wounds.  
  
**Aqua** dies of dysentery. _(I expected this. I deserve this. I F**KING DESERVE THIS FOR KILLING TWO PEOPLE AND A WALLET. F*** my life. Goodbye, for I have not had my Cantonese food. Being a city girl all my life, surviving four days is already pretty impressive, IMHO. *bitter chuckling* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyXK4KwyYA_ _)_

* * *

 

_ **Day Five** _

**Cinnaroll** searches for a water source.  
  
**Cinni** discovers a cave.  
  
**Nic** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**ETN** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Angel** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Tegan** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Alice** injures herself.  
  
**Chala** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Bronwyn** steals from **Kerrie** while she isn't looking.

* * *

 

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Aqua**

District 10 _(No one's come to join me in the Afterli- I'M SO SORRY, DAWN AND CAIO! THE SIMULATOR MADE ME DO IT!!!! *distant scream* Also, Chala and Cinni have 4 kills. Mystic died alone and innocent. No, Cursed God, you may not visit her in the Afterlife.)_

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Five** _

**ETN** and **Angel** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
**Kerrie** tries to treat her infection.  
  
**Chala** , **Cinni** , **Nic** , and **Cinnaroll** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Bronwyn** falls into a pit and dies. _(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyXK4KwyYA)_  
  
**Tegan** kills **Alice** with a sickle. _(Dang, Tegan's on a roll!)_

* * *

 

_ **The Feast** _

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
**Tegan** stabs **Kerrie** while her back is turned. _(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=un0s0NSsWNY)_  
  
**Nic** kills **Cinni** for her supplies.  
  
**ETN** decides not to go to The Feast. _(That's my girl!)_  
  
**Chala** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Cinnaroll** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Angel** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Six** _

**ETN** defeats **Cinnaroll** in a fight, but spares their life.  
  
**Chala** practices her archery.  
  
**Nic** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
  
**Tegan** unknowingly eats toxic berries. _(So it's ETN, Cinnaroll and Chala left now...place your bets. Somehow, neither Cinnaroll or ETN have taken lives so far...Chala has the highest kill count of 4 - tied with dead people_ _, and Cinnaroll is a career, while ETN and Chala are both from 5. Just pointing out facts from the status check.)_

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Bronwyn**

District 9

**Alice**

District 8

**Kerrie**

District 4

**Cinni**

District 6

**Angel**

District 2

**Nic**

District 7

**Tegan**

District 12 _(Then again, you kind of deserve it in this AU. Alina will be waiting on the other side.)_

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Six** _

**Chala** lets **ETN** into her shelter.  
  
**Cinnaroll** looks at the night sky. _(Place your bets. My money's on ETN. She's my last hope - no offense.)_

* * *

 

_ **Day Seven** _

**Cinnaroll** begs for **Chala** to kill them. She refuses, keeping **Cinnaroll** alive.  
  
**ETN** travels to higher ground. _(Why does every game insist on dragging on for a week or more?)_

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Seven** _

**ETN** defeats **Chala** in a fight, but spares her life.  
  
**Cinnaroll** passes out from exhaustion.

* * *

 

 

_ **Day Eight** _

**ETN** begs for **Chala** to kill her. She refuses, keeping **ETN** alive.  
  
**Cinnaroll** falls into a frozen lake and drowns. _(Oops. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfyXK4KwyYA It's a District 5 win for sure, but it's the final countdown...place your bets, for the last time...)_

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Cinnaroll**

District 1

* * *

 

 

_ **Night Eight** _

**Chala** dies from hunger. _(OMG.)_

* * *

 

_ **The Winner** _

The winner is **ETN** from District 5! _(Then she dies because a major portion of her fanbase just up and DIED in the Games she just went through. We're saying RIP to everyone we know... lol)_

* * *

 

 _ **Placements**_  
  
1\. ETN  
2\. Chala  
3\. Cinnaroll  
4\. Tegan  
5\. Nic  
6\. Angel  
7\. Cinni  
8\. Kerrie  
9\. Alice  
10\. Bronwyn  
11\. Aqua  
12\. Alina  
13\. Birdy  
14\. Mystic  
15\. Dooper  
16\. Caio  
17\. Wallet  
18\. Dawn  
19\. Dawson  
20\. Mega  
21\. Cinder  
22\. Leah  
23\. Lollipop  
24\. Envy

* * *

 

 

 **District Placements**  
  
1\. District5  
2\. District1  
3\. District12  
4\. District7  
5\. District2  
6\. District6  
7\. District4  
8\. District8  
9\. District9  
10\. District10 _(We failed so bad, Leah.)_  
11\. District11  
12\. District3

 

 _ **Kills  
  
**_4: Nic  
4: Chala  
4: Cinni  
3: Aqua  
3: Tegan  
1: Bronwyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, I was tempting fate...  
> I'm kind of shocked that ETN dealt with the whole thing WITHOUT KILLING ANYONE. Like, that's ULTRA rare.  
> Cursed God: ...I guess you can substitute for -  
> Me: NOPE. Get away from her, you b@stard piece of sh!t. Also, Mystic, if you are reading this, I AM SO SORRY.


	8. Round 6 - Unlucky Number 12 and Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this on a complete whim.  
> Nicknames list can be found on the ETN Fan Nicknames page of TV Tropes.

_**The Reaping** _

District 1: Little Orphan Annie, Mr. Detective

District 2: Killer Kerrie, Sally Slaughter

District 3: Pretty Boy, Pretty in Pink

District 4: Cursed God, Poor Mystic

District 5: Hottie in Brown Sparkles, Mr. Half Dead

District 6: Morticia, Nicholas

District 7: Gal in Red, Penelope Dowry

District 8: Birdy, Random Ass Clown

District 9: Envy, Alice

District 10: Calvin the Psycho Sadist, Gautier

District 11: Lilith Divola, ETN with a Bigass Headache

District 12: Dooper, Leah the Legend

* * *

 

_**The Bloodbath** _

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Mr. Detective**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Leah the Legend**  breaks  **Morticia** 's nose for a basket of bread.  
  
**Gal in Red**  finds a bag full of explosives.  
  
**Random Ass Clown**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Cursed God**  and  **Lilith Divola**  fight for a bag.  **Cursed God**  gives up and retreats.  
  
**Alice**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Sally Slaughter** ,  **Birdy** , and  **Mr. Half Dead**  get into a fight.  **Birdy**  triumphantly kills them both.  
  
**Hottie in Brown Sparkles**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Pretty in Pink**  catches  **Envy**  off guard and kills him.  
  
**ETN with a Bigass Headache**  grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
**Calvin the Psycho Sadist**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Gautier**  runs away with a lighter and some rope.  
  
**Poor Mystic**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Nicholas**  stays at the cornucopia for resources.  
  
**Penelope Dowry**  finds a backpack full of camping equipment.  
  
**Killer Kerrie**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Pretty Boy**  grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
**Dooper**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Little Orphan Annie**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

* * *

_**Day One** _

**Random Ass Clown**  overhears  **Gal in Red**  and  **Hottie in Brown Sparkles**  talking in the distance.  
  
**Nicholas**  sprains his ankle while running away from  **Gautier**.  
  
**Mr. Detective**  runs away from  **Calvin the Psycho Sadist**.  
  
**Dooper**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Poor Mystic**  defeats  **Alice**  in a fight, but spares her life.  
  
**Killer Kerrie**  hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Leah the Legend**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Morticia**  camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
**Lilith Divola**  constructs a shack.  
  
**Penelope Dowry**  goes hunting.  
  
**Cursed God**  camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  
**Pretty Boy**  overhears  **Little Orphan Annie**  and  **Birdy**  talking in the distance.  
  
**Pretty in Pink**  thinks about home.  
  
**ETN with a Bigass Headache**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

_**Fallen Tributes** _

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Sally Slaughter**

District 2

**Mr. Half Dead**

District 5

**Envy**

District 9

* * *

_**Night One** _

**Penelope Dowry**  goes to sleep.  
  
**Calvin the Psycho Sadist**  starts a fire.  
  
**Killer Kerrie**  defeats  **Pretty in Pink**  in a fight, but spares her life.  
  
**Birdy**  stays awake all night.  
  
**Morticia**  loses sight of where she is.  
  
**ETN with a Bigass Headache**  attempts to climb a tree, but falls on  **Random Ass Clown** , killing them both.  
  
**Little Orphan Annie**  attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
  
**Leah the Legend**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
**Poor Mystic**  convinces  **Pretty Boy**  to snuggle with her.  
  
**Dooper**  starts a fire.  
  
**Gautier**  and  **Hottie in Brown Sparkles**  tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
**Nicholas**  starts a fire.  
  
**Alice**  looks at the night sky.  
  
**Cursed God** ,  **Gal in Red** , and  **Lilith Divola**  track down and kill  **Mr. Detective**.

* * *

_**Day Two** _

**Morticia**  explores the arena.  
  
**Alice**  camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
**Hottie in Brown Sparkles**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Gautier**  overhears  **Penelope Dowry**  and  **Cursed God**  talking in the distance.  
  
**Calvin the Psycho Sadist**  and  **Poor Mystic**  split up to search for resources.  
  
**Lilith Divola**  and  **Pretty in Pink**  split up to search for resources.  
  
**Pretty Boy** ,  **Nicholas** ,  **Leah the Legend** ,  **Gal in Red** , and  **Dooper**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Birdy**  injures herself.  
  
**Killer Kerrie**  thinks about home.  
  
**Little Orphan Annie**  travels to higher ground.

* * *

_**Fallen Tributes** _

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**ETN with a Bigass Headache**

District 11

**Random Ass Clown**

District 8

**Mr. Detective**

District 1

* * *

_**Night Two** _

**Pretty Boy**  thinks about winning.  
  
**Birdy**  kills  **Pretty in Pink**  with a hatchet.  
  
**Gautier**  ambushes  **Calvin the Psycho Sadist**  and kills him.  
  
**Nicholas**  starts a fire.  
  
**Cursed God**  is awoken by nightmares.  
  
**Killer Kerrie**  and  **Leah the Legend**  talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Poor Mystic**  lets  **Hottie in Brown Sparkles**  into her shelter.  
  
**Morticia** ,  **Penelope Dowry** ,  **Little Orphan Annie** ,  **Lilith Divola** , and  **Alice**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Dooper**  dies from thirst.  
  
**Gal in Red**  bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

* * *

_**Day Three** _

**Killer Kerrie**  dies from an infection.  
  
**Penelope Dowry**  scares  **Poor Mystic**  off.  
  
**Pretty Boy**  injures himself.  
  
**Alice**  overhears  **Leah the Legend**  and  **Birdy**  talking in the distance.  
  
**Little Orphan Annie**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Cursed God**  sprains his ankle while running away from  **Hottie in Brown Sparkles**.  
  
**Gautier**  and  **Morticia**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Nicholas**  makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Lilith Divola**  practices her archery.

* * *

_**Fallen Tributes** _

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Pretty in Pink**

District 3

**Calvin the Psycho Sadist**

District 10

**Dooper**

District 12

**Gal in Red**

District 7

**Killer Kerrie**

District 2

* * *

_**Night Three** _

**Gautier**  severely injures  **Cursed God**  and leaves him to die.

 **Little Orphan Annie**  destroys  **Nicholas** 's supplies while he is asleep.  
  
**Alice** ,  **Penelope Dowry** , and  **Pretty Boy**  discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
**Morticia** ,  **Hottie in Brown Sparkles** ,  **Birdy** , and  **Leah the Legend**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Lilith Divola**  stabs  **Poor Mystic**  with a tree branch.

* * *

_**Day Four** _

**Pretty Boy**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Birdy**  explores the arena.  
  
**Hottie in Brown Sparkles**  ambushes  **Penelope Dowry**  and kills her.  
  
**Lilith Divola**  makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Alice**  constructs a shack.  
  
**Gautier**  makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Nicholas**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Morticia**.  
  
**Little Orphan Annie**  searches for firewood.  
  
**Leah the Legend**  tries to spear fish with a trident.

* * *

_**Fallen Tributes**_

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Cursed God**

District 4

**Poor Mystic**

District 4

**Penelope Dowry**

District 7

**Morticia**

District 6

* * *

_**Night Four** _

**Leah the Legend**  tends to her wounds. **  
**

**Lilith Divola**  destroys  **Hottie in Brown Sparkles** 's supplies while she is asleep.

 **Alice**  sees a fire, but stays hidden.

 **Birdy** ,  **Nicholas** ,  **Little Orphan Annie** , and  **Pretty Boy**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Gautier**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

_**The Feast**_  

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
**Little Orphan Annie**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Leah the Legend** ,  **Pretty Boy** ,  **Nicholas** , and  **Hottie in Brown Sparkles**  form a suicide pact, killing themselves.  
  
**Alice**  dies from an infection.  
  
**Birdy**  stabs  **Lilith Divola**  with a tree branch.  
  
**Gautier**  gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing.

* * *

_**Day Five** _

**Birdy**  chases  **Gautier**.  
  
**Little Orphan Annie**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

* * *

_**Fallen Tributes** _

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Leah the Legend**  
District 12

 **Pretty Boy**  
District 3

 **Nicholas**  
District 6

 **Hottie in Brown Sparkles**  
District 5

 **Alice**  
District 9

 **Lilith Divola**  
District 11

* * *

_**Night Five** _

**Little Orphan Annie**  and  **Birdy**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Gautier**  thinks about home.

* * *

_**Day Six** _

**Gautier**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Birdy**  thinks about home.  
  
**Little Orphan Annie**  fishes.

* * *

_**Fallen Tributes** _

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

* * *

_**Night Six** _

**Birdy**  catches  **Little Orphan Annie**  off guard and kills her.  
  
**Gautier**  dies from an infection.

* * *

_**The Winner** _

The winner is  **Birdy**  from District 8!

* * *

_**Placements**_  
  
1\. Birdy  
2\. Gautier  
3\. Little Orphan Annie  
4\. Lilith Divola  
5\. Alice  
6\. Hottie in Brown Sparkles  
7\. Nicholas  
8\. Pretty Boy  
9\. Leah the Legend  
10\. Morticia  
11\. Penelope Dowry  
12\. Poor Mystic  
13\. Cursed God  
14\. Killer Kerrie  
15\. Gal in Red  
16\. Dooper  
17\. Calvin the Psycho Sadist  
18\. Pretty in Pink  
19\. Mr. Detective  
20\. Random Ass Clown  
21\. ETN with a Bigass Headache  
22\. Envy  
23\. Mr. Half Dead  
24\. Sally Slaughter

* * *

**District Placements**  
  
1\. District8  
2\. District10  
3\. District1  
4\. District11  
5\. District9  
6\. District5  
7\. District6  
8\. District3  
9\. District12  
10\. District7  
11\. District4  
12\. District2

* * *

**Kills**  
  
5: Birdy  
2: Lilith Divola  
2: Gautier  
1: Gal in Red  
1: Pretty in Pink  
1: Cursed God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor plant boi keeps dying in the bloodbath.  
> DANG IT, ETN! I DIDN'T CREATE YOU TO FALL OFF A F**KING TREE!! At least you killed a clown, though. That's great.  
> (a while later)  
> Holy cr@pola, the numbers have gone down fast!  
> About the ending though…holy sh#te, I thought Ro was about to score her second victory. But a Fandom Member got the gold, which is fine by me. Also, Mystic is avenged! #WriterRevenge
> 
> Speaking of fandom members, does anyone else want another round of Fandom Games? You guys can petition in the comments if you're interested.


End file.
